headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV series)
Battlestar Galactica was an American science fiction television series that aired on ABC from July, 1978 to April, 1979 spanning a total of twenty-one episodes over the course of a single season. It was produced by Glen A. Larson Productions and starred Richard Hatch, Dirk Benedict, Lorne Greene, Herbert Jefferson, Jr. and John Colicos. Recurring guest stars included Maren Jensen, Noah Hathaway, Laurette Spang, Tony Swartz and Terry Carter. The series proved popular enough to spawn a comic book series by Marvel Comics, and later, another comic series by Dynamite Entertainment, a series of novels, a video game, a short-lived spin-off series called Galactica 1980 and an unreleased sequel film called Battlestar Galactica: The Second Coming. The series was completely retooled in 2003 as a miniseries, which spawned into a Battlestar Galactica television series, which aired on Syfy and lasted three seasons. The pilot episode of the series was actually a telemovie that was first broadcast on July 7th, 1978. The series followed the adventures of the crew of the Galactica, the last Battlestar of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Following a surprise attack by the robotic Cylons, the survivors of the colonies flee their devastated homworlds. Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica leads a ragtag fugitive fleet, desperately searching for a legendary world, a lost thirteenth colony, whom he believes will aide them in their war against the Cylons - a planet called Earth. Episodes Link individual episodes as they become available. Notes & Trivia Home Video * Battlestar Galactica: The Complete Epic Series See also External Links * * * Battlestar Galactica at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:Articles Category:Programs Category:Glen A. Larson Productions Category:Universal TV Category:American Broadcasting Company Category:Glen A. Larson Category:Donald P. Bellisario Category:John Dykstra Category:David J. O'Connell Category:Winrich Kolbe Category:David G. Phinney Category:Gary Winter Category:Leslie Stevens Category:Jim Carlson Category:Terrence McDonnell Category:Stu Phillips Category:Ben Colman Category:Paul Peters Category:Bill Camden Category:Sam Gross Category:Patti Hayes Category:David Howe Category:Earl Crain, Jr. Category:Harker Wade Category:William Holbrook Category:Charles Watson Sanford Category:Dick Wahrman Category:Herbert D. Woods Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac Category:Mark Peterson Category:David M. Garber Category:Wayne Smith Category:Alan J. Levi Category:Christian I. Nyby, II Category:Daniel Haller Category:Richard A. Colla Category:Rod Holcomb Category:Vince Edwards Category:David G. Arthur Category:Frank Lupo Category:Herman Groves Category:John Ireland Category:Ken Pettus Category:Michael Sloan Category:Richard D. James Category:James J. Murakami Category:Michael Berman Category:Charlie King Category:Walt Gilmore Category:Herb Adelman Category:H. John Penner Category:Lowell Chambers Category:Mark Malis Category:Phil Cook Category:James D. Young Category:Peter Berkos Category:John F. Schreyer Category:Richard Hatch Category:Dirk Benedict Category:Lorne Greene Category:Herbert Jefferson, Jr. Category:John Colicos Category:Maren Jensen Category:Noah Hathaway Category:Laurette Spang Category:Tony Swartz Category:Terry Carter Category:Anne Lockhart Category:Jane Seymour Category:David Greenan Category:Jack Stauffer Category:Lew Ayres Category:John Fink Category:Ray Milland Category:Sarah Rush Category:Ed Begley, Jr. Category:Rick Springfield Category:Rod Haase Category:Junero Jennings Category:Randi Oakes Category:Norman Stuart Category:David Matthau Category:Chip Johnson Category:Geoffrey Binney Category:Paul Coufos Category:Bruce Wright Category:Sheila Willis Category:Janet Julien Category:Lloyd Bridges Category:Jennifer Joseph Category:Leann Hunley Category:Gay Thomas Wilson Category:George Murdock Category:Larry Manetti Category:Millicent Crisp Category:Katherine Cannon Category:Lance LeGault Category:Claude Earl Jones Category:Red West Category:Johnny Timko Category:Jay Donahue Category:Carol Baxter Category:Mary Kay Mars Category:James Whitmore, Jr. Category:Ted Gehring Category:Sean McClory Category:Arlene Martel Category:Ian Abercrombie Category:Robert Hathaway Category:Nancy DeCarl Category:Roy Thinnes Category:James Olson Category:Christine Belford Category:Richard Lynch Category:Denny Miller Category:Britt Ekland Category:Alan Stock Category:Curtis Credel Category:Jeff MacKay Category:Larry Cedar Category:Wilfred Hyde-White Category:Richard Milholland Category:Walt Davis Category:Brett Somers Category:Dennis Fimple Category:Olan Soule Category:Rance Howard Category:Ben Frommer Category:Charles Bloom Category:Bruce Glover Category:Audrey Landers Category:Brigitte Muller Category:Jonathan B. Woodward Category:Adam Mann Category:Ted Hamaguchi Category:William Bryant Category:Anne Jeffreys Category:Robert Feero Category:Anthony De Longis Category:Fred Astaire Category:Dan Barton Category:Patricia Stich Category:Frank Parker Category:Lynn Halpern Category:Brock Peters Category:W.K. Stratton Category:Ben Frank Category:Frank Ashmore Category:Lyman Ward Category:John Dullaghan Category:Newell Alexander Category:Ted Noose Category:Paul LeClair Category:Randolph Mantooth Category:Kelly Harmon Category:Murray Matheson Category:Lesley Woods Category:Frank Marth Category:Curt Lowens Category:Lloyd Bochner Category:Bobby Van Category:Ray Bolger Category:Gary Vinson Category:Ron Kelly Category:Alex Rodine Category:Lester Fletcher Category:Michele Carol Larson Category:Gillian Greene Category:Eric Larson Category:Kimberly Woodward Category:D.G. Larson Category:Don Mantooth Category:Ina Balin Category:John Hoyt Category:Mitchell Reta Category:Paul Tinder Category:Melody Anderson Category:Peter MacLean Category:Edward Mulhare Category:Nehemiah Persoff Category:Logan Ramsey Category:Ken Swofford Category:Sidney Clute Category:Ken Lynch Category:Jordan Rhodes Category:John de Lancie Category:Russ Marin Category:Milton James Category:Paul Fix Category:Nick Holt Category:Ana Alicia Category:Randy Stumpf Category:Richard Styles Category:James R. Parkes Category:Michael Horsley Category:Robert Murvin Category:Patrick Macnee Category:Dick Durock Category:Felix Silla Category:Jonathan Harris Category:Pattie Brooks Category:Diane Burgdorf Category:Sandra Lee Gimpel Category:Myrna Matthews Category:Marti McCall Category:Reggie Nalder Category:David Tress Category:Carolyn Willis Category:Rex Cutter Category:John Holland Category:Cathey Paine